Husan Weng
Summary Husan Weng is a Spirit Herb from Returning Ruins that appears every one thousand years. He is arrogant and likes to boast about himself at every chance he has but still has a kind heart. As he is a Spirit Herb, his look it's not a human one but that of a carrot, a very muscular carrot with hands and legs. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Husan Weng, Carrot Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit Herb, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others; Can sense attacks from other Dimensions), Regeneration (Low-Mid as he can regenerate lost limbs), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Energy Manipulation (Qi and Arcane Energy), Healing (Can heal others and recharge their stamina by letting other eat parts of his body), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Information Analysis (Can inspect the body, spirit, and soul with his Psyche), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul), Spiritual Pressure (Via Cultivation level), Mind Manipulation (Via Cultivation level), Possession (Via Cultivation level), Desintegration (Via Cultivation Base can resist to disintegration that affects both the body and Yuan Shen), Sleep Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Life-Death Manipulation (As he resisted and ignored the attacks of Yin-Yang from Zhong Yue), Information Analysis (Via his own Analysis which counters the external ones) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Fought to an almost equal with Zhong Yue when he was half a step within Inner Core realm) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Speed of Light Reactions (Comparable with Zhong Yue) Lifting Strength: Class P (Comparable with Zhong Yue) Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Fought to an almost equal with Zhong Yue) Durability: Large Island level (Fought to an almost equal with Zhong Yue when he was half a step within Inner Core realm) Stamina: Very High Range: Tens of meters Intelligence: Average, while not the brightest knife in the sheat, he still has a good amount of knowledge that makes his somehow remarkable. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of the heaven and earth., They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality, and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Plants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users